Ms Gilbert
by Night-Avenger1698
Summary: Elena Gilbert is trying to make a decision while she sits in her car. Is potential happiness with Elijah worth all it entails. This takes place in the same universe as my other story "The Love Of A Witch And A God" but I haven't connected them yet, not actively at least. So obviously Elena/Elijah is mentioned.
1. Chapter 1

**Hold on Ladies and Gentlemen because my Imagination is taking us on a ride and even I am not entirely sure where exactly it is we're going.**

 **-I don't own any character mentioned in this story and I have no Idea who owns them. I do wish I had come up with Elijah though, He's so awesome.**

Elena Gilbert has been wandering around for the past few months, never here for too long but never there for too long either. She driven from one end of America to the other and back but she hasn't yet left the country. She has compelled herself penthouse's and expensive cars but she has also run away from other older vampires that she has pissed off.

Speaking of Old vampires, a certain Original has been stuck on her mind. One that always wear a suit no matter the time, temperature, or even occasion, whether he's ripping hearts out or having a civilized conversation about the weather, Elijah Mikaelson can rock a suit like it's nobodies business.

So here is Elena, sitting in a 1977 mustang at a gas station contemplating a decision. The decision being one that she has been struggling with for the past week or so. She has of course been wondering if she should stop by New Orleans and check in on the Mikaelson that's been playing around between her legs in her fantasies and dreams and has been running marathons in her head during the day when it's hot and she's just driving. She knows she shouldn't, last she heard The Originals has been waging war down there against vampires, werewolves, witches and even the first of their sire lines.

Elena isn't entirely sure what the situation is now, whether The Mikaelsons are dead or they are celebrating or they had just left New Orleans Quietly. There has been no news from anywhere for the last month. It's like the aftermath of a war except the dust never settled. Part of her want's to rush down there and make sure Elijah's safe, even check on Rebekah because when she left Mystic Falls they were on good terms. Hell, she might even check on Klaus because apparently the Hybrid has a baby now, at least that was what the rumor's uttered.

Elena also is very wary to go down there. Yes, Elijah would be a great sight and even greater company and she's pretty sure her heart would be jumping leaps like an Olympic high jumper if she's graced with his presence once more but...Klaus will also be there, Elena doesn't really want to risk it. She doesn't Klaus's attention to be back on her because that only results in her family and friends dying. So, Elena Gilbert sits in a really nice vintage car contemplating whether Being Happy with Elijah is worth more than being potentially Klaus's target once again.

Finally reaching a decision, Elena shut the door of her car and got on the road to New Orleans with determination in her eyes. Unbeknownst to her the changes that's been made to the Mikaelson clan might just be more than she can handle.

 **Huh? So, not bad right? I mean I thought my mind was gonna write up some out of this world crazy story that makes the character completely unrelatable or turn Elena into a Mary Sue-esque Character. Surprisingly my Imagination kept the story humble and simple. So, please review and just to let you guys know, I will most likely continue this story.**

 **In all Seriousness…..**

 **My story will probably not follow the Originals timeline, it's just a thing that bothers me. When a writer introduces an OC but they do nothing, the storyline just stays the same which just makes me wonder what was the point of the character, He/She didn't really have an impact so what was their point. (I'm not saying Elena is a OC btw)**

 **This story occupies the same universe that my story "The Love of a Witch and a God" takes place so yes, Elena will at one point run into Thor and Freya.**

 **If you can't tell yet, I very plainly like Elena and Elijah together as a couple. It does creep me out sometimes how Elijah has about a thousand years on Elena but eh, nothing I can do about it.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Alright so like I have previously stated, this story takes place in the same universe as my story "The Love of a Witch and a God". This chapter will provide a more active crossover for the character's in both stories. As always leave a review and try to be nice, you don't have to be nice though, totally up to you.**

Elena Gilbert likes to think of herself as survivor. She had lasted this long, through Vampires, werewolves, witches, Original vampires, Immortals and doppelgangers. Sometimes she sits and just thinks about all that she has been through, she has lost family, friends and a lot of innocent people have died in her name but she has also waged war against some of the worst creatures to ever walk the Earth and came out the other side intact, that is farther than most have ever gotten when waging war against the likes of the Mikaelson's.

So yes, Elena Gilbert is a survivor, a far better one than most. She likes to think she can spot trouble from far away and avoid them in time. Which is why she's berating herself right now for even getting into this situation. She spotted the car about an hour ago, seemingly taking the same turns as she and given the fact that she's in the middle of nowhere it is extremely unlikely that someone could possibly be heading the same way she is for an hour. She decided to pull over and see what the car would do, she pulled up to a small gas station and went through the motion of getting gas trying not to alert her followers of her awareness, if they are indeed following her.

She cursed silently as the car pulled up next to her and two people in suits got out, they were obviously vampires. The suits unnerved her, that is something she has come to associate with a very specific vampire and seeing another vampire wearing one made her feel angry for some reason, "Calm down. Elijah doesn't own the rights to wearing suits" she thought to herself and chuckled a bit at the thought. She halted as she spotted another car pull up behind the one that was following her, there were three people in this one, all very obviously vampires, she looked over to the first two vampires that were there and found they were staring straight at her. She cursed herself for letting her thoughts distract her from what looks like a situation she's gonna have to fight her way out of.

Elena didn't know how old they were but she wasn't going to step down from a challenge. She knows a few things about fighting now, spend a few years around constantly violent supernatural creatures and you pick up a few things. Before she could say anything the first two flashed before her, one of them grabbed her head and went to bang it on the car but she twisted enough for her head to miss the car and she kicked backward catching the vampire in the chest and sending him into his own car, creating a dent on the front side of the vehicle. She got more worried when it didn't seem to affect him and he got right back up, the second vampire locked his arms around her, the first one flashed towards them and punched her in the face, she flew onto the front of her car but rolled with the momentum and stood back up on the other side.

She looked for the other three vampires from the second car but they were nowhere to be seen, she realized they must be getting rid of evidence of this scuffle. She focused back on the other two, they were obviously older than her, making them her better in everything physical. For a second she considered running but immediately killed the thought. Elena Gilbert used to hide behind others for protection, she's not going to run from this fight now. She launched herself across the car and at Vampire#1 as she had named him in her head. He grabbed her and swung her through the air and onto the ground, Elena could feel a few of her bones break. She stood up and backed away a bit, she looked them straight in the eyes and spit out blood. She not winning this fight but she's not going to run either.

Vampire#2 finally seemed to have enough as he flashed towards her, he grabbed her arm and shoved her towards the car. He opened the back door and pushed her in, Elena realized they were here to kidnap her, they weren't going to kill her. She kicked out catching the man in the chest and he fell back wards, he got back up instantly with nothing but an irritated look on his face. Elena flashed out the car again and before the man could react she kicked him in the balls, vampire#1 who had come to stand beside vampire #2 focused his attention on his friend. Elena has a split second of thought of what to do next before she kicked him in the balls too.

By this time the other three vampires had finally seem to realize it's gonna take all of them to get the girl in the car, they flashed before Elena and before she could react the one in the front, a blond woman, grabbed Elena by the throat and pinned her to the car. She seemed about ready to monologue but she never got the chance to, someone flashed before them all and in a speed that none of them could achieve he had ripped out two spines. In her peripheral Elena could see a giant blonde man also rip the spines from two of the remaining vampires from behind, he grabbed the third by the chest and lifted him up, he slammed the vampire to the side of the car, he then pressed his open palm on the vampire's chest, Elena could hear the bones breaking and the skin tearing. She resisted the urge to throw up as the man's hand went straight through and he pulled out a spine.

An all too familiar chuckle came from the man standing in front of her, Elena's vision focused. Niklaus Mikaelson.

"Isn't this quite the surprise, Elena Gilbert, as I live and breath...well, you know what I mean" Klaus said, his devilish smirk in place. There was a loud hearty chuckle from the blond man as he took a few steps towards them. He towered over both herself and Klaus and he was extremely good looking. Elena let out a nervous chuckle.

"Hello Klaus, it's been a while. Have you finally returned to kill me?" Elena wondered if that was the only reason why he saved her from the other vampires, speaking of, he might know who the they were.

"Nonsense love, you will find I am a much more pleasant person these days" Klaus chuckled and the blonde man scoffed causing Klaus to scoff back. "It was by pure chance that we saw you here about to be shipped off to some ridiculous Strix prison somewhere in the world" Strix?, what the hell is a Strix? Elena wondered to herself but Klaus read her face.

"They are, or were an organization of vampires that Elijah put together some centuries ago" Elena smiled a bit at the mention of Elijah and Klaus caught it. " You know love, you should really stop by New Orleans sometime. I'm sure Elijah would appreciate the company" he said, after a beat he muttered "God knows he needs it" Elena heard the comment and laughed out loud. She looked to the side and noticed the blonde had disappeared, she heard him in the store and realized he must be making sure everyone is safe. No longer in danger Elena suddenly felt the power the blond was radiating, it was overwhelming and she nearly dropped.

Klaus steadied her, chuckling "Yeah, it takes a bit getting used to. Even for me the amount of power that came off of him when we first met was positively terrifying to say the least. Believe it or not this is actually him masking his power" Elena's eyes flashed to Klaus, a few moments ago she was in danger of dying and now she's standing in the presence of someone impossible. She had never felt power like this. She searched Klaus's eyes for any sign of humor but found only truth.

Elena glanced at the store "Who...What is he?" Klaus chuckled again "He...he is my family's savior and also my brother in law" Elena's eyes widened at the raw emotion in Klaus's voice, it seems he has gone through a bit of change from the last time she had seen him. He seemed lighter, less king of the world and more family man. He seemed happy. But, when in hell did Rebekah get married?

"That's Rebekah's husband?" Klaus laughed a genuine laugh "No, dear god no. He is married to my elder sister Freya. Also yes another of my siblings has popped up"

Elena straightened herself and looked Klaus in the eyes "Thank you Klaus, for saving my life today" Klaus waved her off "After a thousand years my family is happy, truly happy. In the presence of Thor" Klaus motioned to the blonde in the store "my family is more than safe and I don't have to worry about waging a war for those I love. New Orleans is a city built by us Mikaelson's, feel free to stop by anytime" He turned away and started walking to his car.

The blonde stalked out of the store and stopped in front of Elena. He pulled a pendant from his pockets and handed it to her "I understand you and Elijah are dancing around each other in regards or romance" he said, Elena's jaw dropped "None the less i'm sure he would prefer if you were safe in your travels. This pendant will alert me if you're in danger and allow you to contact me should you wish to discuss something" and with that the giant blonde called Thor walked away and squeezed himself into a car that looks two sizes too small for him.

Yes, Elena Gilbert is a survivor. She had survived Vampire, Werewolves, witches, Original Vampires, Immortals and doppelgangers. Today, Elena Gilbert witnessed something that increased her fondness of survival. Today she witnessed Niklaus Mikaelson, a creature of the night who has torn across the Earth for a millennium with destruction and a God who had devastated entire worlds and galaxies in his youth, Today she witnessed them both stop save a random girl at a gas station that held no importance to either of them. Today she witnessed an important step in a friendship that will stretch for a long time to come.

 **Soooooo-Tell me what you think?**


End file.
